Letters to My Future Husband
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Annabeth writes a series of yearly letters to her future husband. Eventual Percabeth. Oneshot.


**A/N: This has taken me quite a long time to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Dear Future Husband,

Today I am writing a letter to you because we had an assignment for school (over the summer homework) to write to someone we'll meet in the future, and I _always_ do my work. My full name is Annabeth Cassiopeia Chase, and I am six years old (plus two days). I live with my dad and Helen. I don't like Helen, but I like my dad most of the time. We also have a dog, and I like him.

Just so you know, when we get married, you're doing the dishes.

Love,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

I turned seven three days ago. For your information, I changed my mind. I'm never getting married. My life was great until Helen came along.

 _From_ (not love, because we're NOT getting married),

Annabeth Chase

P.S. I'm running away from home because no one loves me.

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Now I live at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone here is really nice! I even have a bunch of siblings and friends who are really fun, and they threw me a surprise party for my eighth birthday two weeks ago! You know what's even better about Camp Half-Blood? No monsters, and no Helen. The only bad thing is that I never get to go see the real world. And I miss Thalia. But at least I still have Luke and Grover.

Also, at the end of the summer, I'll get a bead for surviving another year. Then I'll have two on my necklace.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

P.S. As you can see, I changed my mind about the whole getting married thing. I'm not going to let Helen decide my future.

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Chiron is making me take this Wilderness Survival course that Grover's teaching. I think it's silly. Why do I need to know all the names of these plants?

The other day, Connor Stoll put a tarantula in my bed. I noticed it because I got into my bed, and then IT CRAWLED ON MY HAIR! I started screaming and ran outside, and eventually it came out. But then I saw Connor Stoll, just standing there and laughing. Mad doesn't even begin to describe my feelings! I mean, he knows I HATE spiders with a burning passion. Stupid little creepy crawling things that want to make my life miserable and then kill me in my sleep! So I pulled out my dagger, and challenged him to a duel to the death. I would have won, but my siblings pulled me off and forced me to go back inside. And when I say _forced_ , I mean that they literally had to pick me up and drag me inside while I was kicking and screaming. Unfortunately, since I'm nine, most of them are bigger and stronger than I am. Connor just sort of stood there with a smirk on his face. I'm going to get back at him, I promise. I just don't know when yet.

The moral of this story? When we get married, and if you EVER put a spider in my bed…

(Let's just say my siblings will not be there to stop me.)

Don't put spiders in my bed,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Lately I've been having nightmares. Ever since I heard the Great Prophecy, anyways. I guess the prophecy was even enough to scare the gods (not to mention a ten-year old daughter of Athena!), because the Big Three made that oath to not have any kids.

Oh! By the way, Dad asked again if I wanted to come home, and try living with them again for the school year. He's been sending me letters ever since I left. I guess I just finally caved in this time. Anyway, I'll try to keep an open mind.

Κάλλιο αργά, παρά ποτέ (better late than never),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Writing to you from Camp Half-Blood again! I'm eleven now, by the way. Practically a teenager. Anyways, staying with my dad didn't work out. Nothing's changed with them.

Lately, the Stolls have been going on a prank spree. Today, they covered everything in the Athena Cabin with whipped cream (no idea where they even got it all)! Well, everything except for my bunk. I think Connor Stoll learned his lesson about messing with Annabeth Chase. But maybe not, because when I woke up this morning to a whipped cream covered cabin, someone had taken my plans for a new monument (someday), and drew pictures of Hello Kitty all over them in black sharpie. So, to get back at them, I'm going to do something tonight. I just haven't figured out exactly what yet.

Μ'ένα σμπάρο, δυο τρυγώνια (one shot, two birds),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Happy birthday to me! Today I turn twelve. My last year before I become a teenager, and then an adult! I _really_ want to go on a quest and see the world, but Chiron won't let me. Not after what happened with Luke's quest. I pestered Chiron so much that he finally said I had to wait for the one. Well, I can't do any more waiting; I've already waited since I was seven! I'm tempted to break out of here. Maybe I can ask the Hermes Cabin to help me. They seem to know a way out of here (and into the nearest convenience store).

By the way, after the Stolls pranked me last year, I stole their pillows and threw them into the lake. We all had KP (kitchen patrol) for a week.

One good thing though: Chiron says he'll take all the year-rounders on a field trip to Olympus on the Winter Solstice, which is great news!

Ο ανήφορος φέρνει κατήφορο (the uphill road is followed by a downhill road),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

I finally got to go on a quest! You see, Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen, and we helped to bring it back. We meaning Grover, Percy, and I. Percy is this new kid at camp. I admit, at first I didn't really like him that much (he _does_ drool and his sleep, and is a bit of a Seaweed Brain, which is my new nickname for him. He calls me Wise Girl, which I think is fitting. I mean, I _am_ pretty smart.) because his father was Poseidon, but he proved me wrong by turning out to be a pretty decent guy. I'm not sure I can say the same for his father.

Anyways, for my birthday, which was a whole five days ago (I'm finally a teenager!), Percy gave me a dollar _and_ a seashell that was half broken. As if I needed reminding that he's a Seaweed Brain! I still have the seashell, though. It makes a nice paperweight.

You know what came in the mail today? A letter from my father. After Percy suggested that I should try living with my mortal father again, I wrote him a letter. I haven't written him a letter since I was ten. After that… well, maybe he passed some of his forgetfulness onto me. Or maybe I was just mad at him, and didn't write back.

Anyways, my father said he thinks me coming to live with them for the school year is a good idea. I hope he's right. Guess I'll find out soon.

Ο ξυπόλυτος είδε τον κουτσό και παρηγορήθηκε (a shoeless man saw a one-legged man and felt better),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Well, well, well! I survived the school year with my dad and Helen and my brothers. We went out to dinner to celebrate at my favorite restaurant. I emailed Percy a picture. He said, "Good job! Now if you can just survive the summer…" Ha ha. If I have any problems surviving the rest of the summer, it'll be because Percy annoyed me to death. Yesterday he went on sugar high from too much blue soda. That was not fun.

Anyways, Percy and I got ourselves another quest this year. Well, we sort of snuck out, but _still_. The quest went well, and we saved Thalia's tree. And rescued Grover. And saw Luke. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Luke.

But guess what? The Golden Fleece that saved Thalia's tree… well, it also saved Thalia. And maybe that was the best birthday present I ever got, even though it was early (I'm fourteen, now, by the way). My dad remembered to send me a card this year, though. He even got my brothers and Helen to sign it.

Απο μικρό και απο κουζουλό μαθαίνεις την αλήθεια (from a child and a crazy person you learn the truth),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Well, this was quite an interesting year.

Thalia joined the hunters to avoid becoming the hero of the prophecy this winter. I don't blame her; I would have done the same thing in her position. I was kidnapped, and Percy went on a quest to find me. And my dad- my amazing, wonderful, confused, intelligent underappreciated dad- helped save us from an army of monsters. It was that which made me decide that I would go live with him again, even if he was so far away from Camp.

We lost Zoe, though, who was a true fighter. Zoe, who I never truly knew that well. And somehow I miss her still. But she is in the stars now.

I have gray hair now, from holding up the sky. Just a piece, but still there.

Well, I made it through quest number three this summer, _and_ I met Daedalus, creator of the labyrinth, who is now dead. I have his laptop, though.

For a little while, I was scared that Percy had died. But he came back. In the middle of the funeral, too! I was mad at him. Not because he was alive, but because he scared me so badly.

I'm scared that there's going to be a war against Kronos soon. We've already started preparations, including extra sword-fighting classes instead of Greek, basket-weaving, and canoeing.

On a happier note, I turned fifteen yesterday. There was cake- carrot cake that Percy put blue food dye in, so I guess it's blue cake now.

Per aspera ad astra (from difficulty to the stars),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

I know, I know, this letter is late. It's been more than a month since my sixteenth birthday. My excuse? The Second Titan War, which I am not going to discuss, other than to say that we won, and that Luke died a hero.

Anyways, Percy and I are dating now, so we'll have to see how that turns out. By the way, I am going to be redesigning Olympus, which is pretty much my dream!

Sorry that this letter is so short, I'm just overwhelmed by the war, and I should probably go write a letter to my father to tell him I'm okay. I know he's worried.

Η περιέργεια είναι η αρχή της σοφίας (wonder is the beginning of wisdom),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Future Husband,

Happy seventeenth birthday to me (though I suppose I'm a month late. _Again_ ). Well, we just finished a war against Gaia, and we lost Leo. I'm writing this letter to you in between all of the funerals and everything. It's terrible. So many people I know have died in the last year or two. I'm beginning to wonder if this will ever end, or there will just be Great Prophecy after Great Prophecy, war after war.

So much has happened in the last year. It's been chaos. Complete chaos. I'm so tired of this! Not too long after we won the war against Kronos, Percy went missing. And then everything went crazy.

Falling into Tartarus would not have been one of my top choices for things to do with my boyfriend, but the Fates seemed to have different ideas. At least we were together.

I'll be going back to live my father again soon. After all, summer vacation is almost over.

Η θάλασσα τα δίνει κι η θάλασσα τα παίρνει (the sea gives them, and the sea takes them back),

Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Percy,

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." -Aristotle

I have to say, this has been not too bad of a year, even with the whole Apollo thing. By the way, please don't forget you're supposed to be babysitting again when we're having date night, and then have to rush home to get your sister. Thanks!

By the way, I'm not sure I always pictured that I was going to end up with you, didn't plan it, but sometimes life takes us by surprise in a good way.

I love you, Seaweed Brain.

Even if you did propose to me with baby food in your hair, and your screaming sister on your lap, it was still my best birthday ever.

(Even if I did make you get on one knee while you were trying to feed your sister and hold the ring at the same time).

I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.

Love,

Annabeth Chase

P.S. You're still doing the dishes.

* * *

 **A/N: If you enjoyed this, also feel free to check out some of my other stories. Please review!**


End file.
